Treize heures
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il faut treize heures à Mycroft pour découvrir que Sherlock n'est pas mort. Une véritable crise. Post Reichenbach.


Bonjour à tous,

J'aimerais aujourd'hui partager avec vous une nouvelle traduction, appartenant cette fois à l'univers de l'excellente série Sherlock.

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction ayant été écrite après la diffusion de la saison 2. Elle ne prend donc pas en compte les trois derniers épisodes diffusés.

Cette histoire a été écrite par Jennistar1 (qui a écrit de merveilleuses autres histoires que je vous invite à aller lire !)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Treize heures**

* * *

Il faut treize heures à Mycroft pour découvrir que Sherlock n'est pas mort.

D'après lui, c'est treize heures de trop. Un jour, lorsque les choses se seront calmées et lorsque Sherlock sera réinstallé au 221b avec John, Mycroft réglera ce problème. Il ne peut pas revivre treize heures à s'interroger, à craindre, à espérer.

Il pense que ça le tuerait.

* * *

**Heure 1 -**

Anthea lui envoie un message très simple qui dit : CODE 1.

Code 1 signifie Sherlock Holmes Supposé Mort. Mycroft l'a déjà reçu autrefois, il y a des années, lorsque Sherlock avait fait une overdose et luttait pour sa vie à l'hôpital. Il s'agissait d'un Code 2 à l'époque – Code 1 signifiant Urgence Nationale, Angleterre Certainement Condamnée – mais après ces cinq jours terribles où il était resté assis à l'hôpital, en attendant des nouvelles, Mycroft lui avait donné la glorieuse place de Code 1. Il n'y avait rien, avait-il alors réalisé, de plus important pour lui.

Cette fois il est au Club Diogène, et peu importe qu'il ne puisse faire aucun bruit, parce qu'il oublie momentanément comment utiliser ses cordes vocales.

Il sort du Club après quarante-cinq minutes de pensées paniquées, illogiques, et prend un taxi.

* * *

**Heure 2 -**

Passée dans un taxi, à tourner encore et encore autour du même rond-point, à attendre qu'Anthea lui envoie une adresse. Chaque fois que le conducteur devient agité, Mycroft promet d'augmenter la facture.

Cette heure devrait être insoutenable, mais Mycroft savoure ce repos momentané avant que d'autres détails ne lui parviennent. Il peut ordonner ses pensées, repousser ce sentiment d'horreur envahissant, se ressaisir du mieux qu'il le peut avant que l'inévitable vague d'informations ne le frappe.

Anthea lui envoie une adresse une demie-heure plus tard, mais il fait rouler le taxi encore un peu avant de lui indiquer la direction.

A la fin de cette heure, lorsqu'ils atteignent l'hôpital St Bart, la facture du chauffeur se chiffre en centaines de livres, mais Anthea paie sans un murmure.

* * *

**Heure 3 - **

Anthea lui présente l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance, montrant Sherlock sauter du toit de St Bart, dans une chambre sombre de l'hôpital. La première fois, Mycroft ferme les yeux lorsque Sherlock frappe le sol, mais il les garde fermement fixés sur l'écran la deuxième fois.

Ça le fait souffrir à chaque fois, et chaque fois il rembobine l'enregistrement et regarde encore. Il cherche quelque chose, une fissure ou un défaut dans la vidéo, tout ce qui prouverait que Sherlock a monté toute cette affaire.

Il trouve dix-neuf signes montrant qu'il s'agit d'une mise en scène de Sherlock, et les trouve tous redondants. Sa logique est discutable, ses pensées d'habitude parfaitement ordonnées ont été corrompues par l'émotion. Il pourrait être en train de chercher des signes qui ne sont pas là, ce pourrait être son espoir, son désespoir le poussant à chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi prouvant qu'il n'est pas le dernier frère Holmes sur terre.

* * *

**Heure 4 - **

Il trouve John dans l'un des couloirs de l'hôpital. Sa tête a été bandée après sa collision avec le vélo, il a des écorchures sur les mains et le visage, et bien qu'on lui ait donné l'autorisation de partir, il n'a de toute évidence pas trouvé l'énergie de quitter l'hôpital. Il est assis près des rangées de chaises en plastique – pas sur l'une d'entre elle, mais à côté, comme s'il s'était effondré. Peut-être est-ce le cas.

Mycroft abandonne tout faux-semblant et s'assit sur le sol sale à côté de lui. Il fait froid et le couloir est vide, et John ne le regarde pas.

Après un moment, les bras de John s'enroulent autour de lui-même, comme s'il se forçait à se contenir. « Est-ce qu'il l'a mis en scène ? » demande-t-il d'une voix calme.

Cela signifie quelque chose pour Mycroft que John ait également envisagé cette option. Cela montre combien il s'accordait – combien il _s'accorde, pitié_ – avec le petit frère gâté de Mycroft. Alors Mycroft déteste ça, vraiment, lorsqu'il doit répondre d'un inutile « Je ne sais pas. »

Il regarde John juste à temps pour voir son visage se tordre comme du papier, puis il détourne de nouveau le regard. Les sanglots de John résonnent dans le couloir pendant longtemps, et Mycroft ne trouve vraiment rien d'autre à dire.

John s'était contenu suffisamment longtemps après que quelqu'un lui avait dit que tout irait bien, et maintenant Mycroft a de toute évidence balayé tout ça.

* * *

**Heure 5 - **

« Il me semble avoir une réunion avec les membres de l'Union Européenne, » dit-il à Anthea lorsqu'il monte en voiture.

Anthea lui lance un regard légèrement choqué. « J'étais... sur le point de l'annuler, monsieur. »

« Ridicule. » Mycroft regarde par la vitre et dit, très calmement, « La vie continue. »

Il y a un long silence, puis Anthea dit d'un même ton, « Oui, monsieur, » et la voiture se met en route.

* * *

**Heure 6 – 8 -**

Mycroft reste assis durant ces heures dans une salle de réunion à Downing Street et écoute plusieurs personnes divaguer, et voit le sang de Sherlock éclaboussé sur chacun de leurs visages.

Mais il reste toujours exactement concentré sur ce qu'ils disent, comment ils le disent et pourquoi ils le disent, parce qu'il est un Holmes.

Le frisson causé par les nouvelles découvertes a cependant disparu – _cet homme fait cela à cause de cet homme, cet homme fait cela à cause de ce problème, _ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Plus rien n'en a.

* * *

**Heure 9 -**

Anthea dit, lorsqu'il remonte en voiture, « Monsieur, le Premier Ministre veut vous voir dans - » et il dit, « Non. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Annulez tous mes rendez-vous. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. »

Il dit presque, _je veux rentrer à la maison, _comme un enfant, comme un enfant perdu et désespéré.

Anthea a l'air soulagée lorsqu'elle dit, « Bien sûr, monsieur. »

* * *

**Heure 10 - **

Il fouille soigneusement la maison à la recherche de signes de Sherlock.

Il n'y en a aucun. Il n'y a pas de frère assis dans la cuisine, à se servir dans son frigo, ou perché sur la table à manger comme il le faisait étant enfant, à prendre de sournoises gorgées du whisky de Mycroft, ou allongé sur le tapis près du feu dans le séjour. Il n'y a vraiment aucun signe de la présence de Sherlock dans la maison.

Sherlock n'a pas mis un pied dans cette maison depuis des années et Mycroft est désormais le seul à y vivre, mais étrangement le Manoir Holmes semble plus vide que jamais.

* * *

**Heure 11 - **

Mycroft prend un peu de whisky – _pas _trop – et s'assoie à la table à manger pour regarder quelques documents. Il travaille pendant une demie-heure, puis fixe la pile de papiers pendant trente autres minutes, absolument inconscient de ce qu'il fait.

La maison est tellement silencieuse.

* * *

**Heure 12 -**

Mycroft craque, de façon inattendue, alors qu'il est en train de raviver le feu – pendant une minute il marche dans la pièce, et la suivante il est recroquevillé dans l'un des fauteuils, sanglotant entre ses genoux relevés. Il pleure comme un petit garçon de cinq ans et est très reconnaissant que personne ne soit là pour assister à ça.

* * *

**Heure 13 - **

Dommage pour certains. Mycroft s'assoit sur le sol – ne voulant pas changer de place – et harcèle Anthea de messages demandant plus d'informations, plus d'informations, encore plus. Elle lui parle du corps de Moriarty, elle lui dit ce qu'ont été les derniers mots de Sherlock pour John, elle lui parle de toutes les informations contenues dans le portable de Sherlock, qui se trouvait près du cadavre de Moriarty. Elle lui donne plus d'informations qu'il n'en a besoin, des faits inutiles, comme si elle savait que de tels faits apaiseraient Mycroft, le calmeraient. Il s'assure que ses messages soient toujours calmes et autoritaires, mais cette femme connaît tout de lui.

Après treize heures et cinquante-cinq minutes, Mycroft réalise que la dernière chose qu'il ait dite à Sherlock était par messagerie, «Décroche ton téléphone, Sherlock, je n'ai pas l'éternité pour attendre la fin de tes ridicules crises de colère. »

Il attendrait toute l'éternité maintenant – et plus encore – simplement pour réentendre la voix de Sherlock.

* * *

**Heure 14 -**

La sonnerie résonne et personne ne fera admettre à Mycroft qu'il a couru pour y répondre, pas même en le torturant à mort, mais bien sûr c'est le cas.

Sherlock se tient là, le bras en écharpe et de larges cernes sous les yeux, mais vivant et entier, réellement vivant, réellement entier.

Il dit, « Bonjour, Mycroft. »

Et les treize dernières heures s'évanouissent comme de la fumée.


End file.
